


Thanks For The Memories

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [14]
Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mac will always be "Sandy" whatever the tags say, So I'm introducing a new tag, whatev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger and Mac have so many words to tell each other and so little time to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "18/ Roger x Mac (The Great Escape)" : 18 was " thanks for the memories"  
> I was seriously so happy me that you asked me to write about those two! <3
> 
> The Great Escape is still not mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Since the beginning they had known the outcome.

Together, they braided words of praise and comfort, a hopeful litany to keep up the façade to the bitter end. For the men. 

They locked eyes, thankful for the truck’s narrow space, huddled together one last time.

Oh, it was nice to die outside, in the chilly morning breeze. Nice to die side by side with one’s best friend. 

Mac knew, had always known, the unsaid meaning behind Roger’s words. Thank you for being here then. Thank you for the memories, and for being here now, at the end of all things. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this fic as much as I liked writing it! Drop a kudo or comment if you want to support this old abandonned fandom!


End file.
